


Off

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim walks in on another argument.





	Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Riley and M’Ress report back for duty long before Spock does, which doesn’t in itself raise any red flags, because Spock’s biology is considerably more complicated, and his relationship with Bones is even more so. When Jim gets tired of waiting, he surrenders the conn to Sulu and heads down himself. Besides, he needs to check in with Bones on the health of the landing party, and Bones hasn’t submitted his report yet either.

It’s no surprise to find both offices arguing with each other, tucked in the back of sickbay, Bones’ arms crossed over his chest and Spock stripped down to his black undershirt. His blue tunic’s draped across the nearest bio-bed, as are several instruments that Bones must’ve used in his checkup. Spock’s eyes flicker to Jim at his entrance, but Bones is the one talking, and he doesn’t stop. It’s not until Jim reaches them and clears his throat that they both turn to look at him. 

Bones grumbles, “In a minute, Jim,” and lifts a finger to wag in Spock’s direction. “_This one_ still doesn’t get it—”

“This is hardly a discussion to trouble the captain with, Doctor,” Spock interjects. Jim shoots him a curious look, because it isn’t often that Spock actually goes so far as to interrupt anyone, even Bones. Bones just snorts.

“You’re making a bigger deal out of it than it has to be.” To Jim, Bones clarifies, “He won’t take his damn undershirt off.”

Jim blinks, then, for the simple sake of expediency, he tells his first officer, “Take it off, Spock.”

Spock quirks one dark brow. “Captain, with all due respect...”

“You heard him,” Bones adds, grinning victoriously. 

If possible, Spock’s frown deepens. “I do not believe it his jurisdiction.”

Technically, it’s not—sickbay falls under the care of the chief medical officer, who can override even captain’s orders where necessary. But apparently, the chief medical officer’s already spoken. So Jim insists, “If it’s required for a physical, that’s that. You need to do what the doctor says.”

“Exactly,” Bones chuckles.

For a long moment, Spock says nothing, and Jim doesn’t think he will, except that Bones’ wide smirk seems to chip away at him. Then he tightly explains, “Captain, I do not believe the removal of my undershirt is required for the kind of physical activity we are discussing.” 

“Why wouldn’t it—oh.” Jim cuts himself right off. His cheeks flush, flaring with embarrassment from a combination of walking right into that conversation, discussing that sort of thing with his crew, and thinking of that sort of thing between his two best friends. Spock’s cheeks also look a tad greener than usual. Jim clears his throat and tries to remember what he came down for in the first place.

Spock stoically adds, “Dr. McCoy keeps his quarters uncomfortably cold.”

Bones tosses his hands right up and splutters, “Not this again! Listen here, you green-blooded, pointy-eared hobgoblin, my quarters are the exact same temperature as the rest of the goddamn ship—”

“Which I prefer to stay fully dressed in.”

“—And if you honestly expect me to sweat through that sauna you call a bedroom—”

“This is a highly inappropriate discussion.”

“—Do you know how silly I feel being the only one naked—”

Jim doesn’t clear this throat again. He weakly offers, “I’ll come back later.” He fully expects them to keep talking over him and to just make his quick escape.

But Bones stops his tirade long enough to grunt, “No, it’s fine. _Spock_ can leave.”

Spock closes his mouth. He stares at Bones for a few lingering, supremely uncomfortable seconds, then nods and bids Jim, “I will see you on the bridge, Captain.”

Jim nods. Spock heads off, but not before collecting his discarded tunic. Bones leads the way to his office, and Jim follows, avidly trying to scrub the last several minutes of his life from his memory.


End file.
